


If Only It Could End This Way

by bethylloverforever



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And they live happily ever after (but with walkers), Final scene for the walking dead, M/M, RPF, Sorry Norman & Andy, but not really sorry, if only...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethylloverforever/pseuds/bethylloverforever
Summary: TWD ends after 20 seasons. Norman and Andy receive a last minute script change for their final scene together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually real nervous about posting this one.

“There’s been a rewrite for one of the scenes,” Greg tells the cast assembled around him as he gives a copy of the new script to just Andy and Norman. 

Lauren, Danai, Steven, Melissa, and Chandler look around in confusion. “No changes on what we filmed?” Melissa asks.

“Nope, you all remain safe and got out of the herd. Daryl and Rick still got separated from the rest of you, and it still looks like it’s going to be the end of them. Mainly just a change in dialog for those two before they make it out and reunite with the rest of you.” Greg explains. “We’re going to be re-shooting their scene, and then it’s a wrap for the show.” Greg says sadly. “I know this is a sad day for all of us. We’ve all become family in the last 20 years, and that will never change.” 

The others nod and find places to sit down to watch the shoot.

“Are you serious, Greg?” Andy asks once he’s finished reading his script.

“No fucking way!” Norman shouts. “This is a joke, right?”

“Nope, not a joke. The fans spoke, and the writers listened. Took them long enough, but Rickyl will finally be official. May be with the last episode of the last season, but still will go down as making Daryl and Rick officially a couple.”

Andy looks over at Norman and grins, shaking his head. “The Rickyl fans have been one of our biggest fan bases in all these years. At least the show will end on a happy note for them.”

“And we live. That’s a plus Andy, you know in case we get TV movies or something out of this.”

“Sorry to interrupt boys, but you want some time to rehearse? We can make it a closed set for you all too,” Greg says with a twinkle in his eye.

“No, like with Danai, I don’t want to rehearse. Want it as real as possible.” Andy replies.

“Even THAT scene?” Norman asks..

Andy leans over and whispers in Norman’s ear, “It’s not like we haven’t had years of practice already. Just this time, it’ll be in front of the cameras.”

**Author's Note:**

> No way am I suggesting Andy Lincoln and Norman Reedus really have any kind of relationship outside of friendship, but just thought it'd be fun to end the story with that last line.


End file.
